The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet
by Sincerely Vuitton
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Romeo and Juliet from the 1600's to the modern day of 2010. Sasuke as Romeo and Sakura as Juliet, besides the tragedy that has happened, there will always be this little touch of fluffiness and of course, a dramatic happy ending.
1. The Science Project

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**Summary: **Romeo and Juliet from the 1600's to the modern day of 2010. Sasuke as Romeo and Sakura as Juliet, besides the tragedy that has happened, there will always be this little touch of fluffiness and of course, a dramatic happy ending.

**Author's Note: **Hi, oh my gosh, I can't believe I am making another story. I love this idea I hope this one gets a lot of reviews. Vivid Imaginations actually failed, which was a big "oops" in my story line. Well anyways, I think and hope that this one will be a big success. This one actually popped up during literature while my teacher was talking about Shakespeare, so this came up.

Shakespeare was actually one of my favourite poets of the century, in fact, last year; we had a play about Shakespeare, "A Midsummer Night's Dream". It's amazing; it's a story about four lovers. Hermia who loves Lysander and Demetrius who loves Hermia who is best friends with Helena who loves Demetrius, pretty confusing but it's very romantic and funny. There's also this King of fairies who is married to the Queen of fairies (duh) and they had a big fight.

Anyways, enough chatting, you should scroll down and read the magic.

**Disclaimer: **I specifically don't own Naruto, its characters and natural setting. I only own the plot, summary and of course, the title was mine to choose.

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

Chapter 1: The Science Project

Mornings went as their usual ways were, mom was cooking eggs and bacon, I was sipping my orange juice and slipping those delicious strawberry pop tarts in my mouth. And my dad, well he was going through with his crazy antics. His yelping filled the room with ecstasy and his usual line, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THERE! WHY DID THE SALES SUDDENLY DROP BY TWO PERCENT!", all blah-de-blah-blah going on in there, boring office stuff, so my mornings weren't always that great.

My mom finished cooking the fourth egg and dropped it on my plate; I quickly nibbled and splashed the last drops of orange juice in my mouth, blasting off my chair.

"Have a good time at school dear, remember, and be nice!" My mom said as she kissed my forehead and stroked my strawberry pink hair.

"And stay away from those Uchihas, they never do any good." My dad hissed and hugged me, then turning his attention to the Blackberry Curve.

Ah, the Uchihas. One hot family, if you see them, you could just strip them off. I was totally in love with them. They were nice, especially Itachi, the elder brother. He's smart, hot, and sweet and I bet there are more. Then comes Sasuke, God I don't even where the hell to start. I mean that guy is a cross between Robert Pattinson and Orlando Bloom. Hell, he might even be much better. His beautiful, black stand-up-like-sex hair and his gorgeous onyx eyes, just lustful; the sexiness just almost wants to grab him and fuck him down. Ah, shit, down girl, down!

Daydreams just couldn't get any better, huh? I know in outside of myself you could really see the sweetness and kindness of me; but when you get to know me or at least dig a little deeper from me, you might just explore somewhat a new experience.

As much as I would love stripping down Sasuke-kun, my father would just kill me. Yeah, it's not easy being daughter of the one-of-kind Harunos'. Global Unit Traders love us, companies beg for us, most likely, competitions just hate us. That includes the very likely Uchihas', so which means, I guess my fantasies are blown away by a very windy gust.

After almost thirty minutes of a very intensive walk; I finally arrived by a very surprising Ino Yamanaka and a shy, but super bubbly Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sakura-Chan, oh my god... You will never guess who I passed by this morning?" Ino screeched on my ear, jumping up and down fiercely.

Before I could even answer, she just spits the reply out of my face, "OHMAGOD, it's the Uchihas', the fucking, _sexy _UCHIHAS! Oh, God they are so fucking hot!"

Even though I regretfully hated hearing that name, I still yelped in excitement. I mean, who could even fucking argue? Uchihas' were born **hot **and I was meant to drool all over them.

Just when I was just to yelp a little longer, a velvet voice with bits of sexiness just meant to capture my attention, "Hey, Sakura," oh my God, shit that was...

"Sasuke-kun, uh, hi," I completely dumbfounded; locking my gaze completely and utterly senseless towards his gorgeous eyes. Uh, I could die just staring unto to those mystical beauties; they were amazing.

"Yeah, hey, so I was wondering about that science project thing," he said calmly and beginning to smirk, oh God I _love _that sexy smirk of his, "Maybe we could do it here at school, as you can see..."

"Our families hate each other's guts, yeah I know. Sure, how's three-thirty to five, sound?" I said, smiling trying to act a little innocent. But as you can see, flows of _various _pictures travelled my mind all around.

"Okay, sounds good," he said and walked away. I groaned, I love everything about him, practically, I love him to guts.

"Oh... My... God... I can't believe **HE **asked you out on _a _study date, **INSIDE **a library! Oh shit, you are going to have so much fun. Don't you think so Hinata-Chan?" Ino turned to the ever cute Hinata, and Hinata looked completely surprised by what happened, "Oh my goodness," yeah, she was also very innocent, "He did ask you out, and I can't believe this is actually happening. This is your dream, Sakura-Chan!" She shouted, shaking me to bits but I just still felt stiff after what happened. I can see the headlines now: **UCHIHA SASUKE ASKED THE EVER REBEL, HARUNO SAKURA ON A ****DATE. **

As much as I would love to day dream some more, the stupid bell rang.

**.XxX.**

**BIOLOGY CLASS**

"Alright class, I hope you don't forget the Science Project about the main studies about biology, remember, this is twenty-five percent of your grades and I expect you to be extra industrious about this project..."

As Mr. Hatake chatted away, I looked at Sasuke Uchiha. Oh my God, he was staring at the window (as always) and smiling, yes, he _smiled. _He had this beautiful rare smile, but he never actually showed it towards any of his friends, just kept that hot little smirk of his. Yes, _smiling _is really maybe a hard thing to do for him, but yeah when I get him, his smile will be all over me.

"Ms. Haruno, MS. HARUNO!" I was called inattentively, knocked right out of my senses, I was daydreaming, again.

"Uh, yes sir,"

"I asked who will be your partner and what will be your topic among biology," the class almost laughed when I stammered, but then, there was the Uchiha...

"Sir, she will be my partner and we will be taking notes on the reproduction on human basis," ah, thank God he was my saviour.

Wait a freaking damn second, did he just say, _reproduction on the human basis_? That's got to be, sexual stuff, right? All those cock-in-to-the-pussy sort of stuff, as in, we are going to explain _that_? You got to be kidding me; you gotta be fucking kidding me.

"Ahaha... As in sex, like that... Rated-R stuff?" I stammered, almost fainting. I can't believe that, we were going to talk about sex, ah... shit.

Okay, I'm overreacting a little, since I always dream about fucking Sasuke Uchiha to death, but talking about _how _to fuck is a little more complicated. Especially if it conducts my grades, I mean like, why sex?

"Very interesting choice, not many brave students have tried taking this topic, eh? I hope you do it well," he smiled and turned to the chalkboard. The minute Mr. Hatake turned his gaze away from us, I sat down and whispers travelled the room, and I quickly realized what they were thinking. Shit, I can't even say it.

Men's gaze angered towards Sasuke-kun's gaze and women's fake eyelashes came towards me, their eyes flickered from sweet to serial killers. I really doubt this is a bad idea, choosing the hottest guy as my project talking about how to **fuck.

* * *

**

**Oh my God, tell me how I did. The "review" button actually tells you what to do. Enjoy your day. :)****  
**


	2. The Study Date

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, how was your days? Haha, anyways, I came back with chapter two! This one has a little lemon. By the way, all the books (except for Ender's Game) are just made up and they aren't real. So, it would be best if you just laughed off the made up titles, I had fun making them up.

Review please; I hope this one actually improves.

**Disclaimer: **I don't any of the natural setting, characters or background. I only own the title, plot and the title. So don't sue me.

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

Chapter 2: The Study Date

**Hallways...**

God, biology was disaster. I was called by the teacher almost three times, my _love _is my bio partner, he told me that we were going to do an oral report about _sex _and lastly, I got rabid fan girls chasing me and giving me those serial killers look.

Could this fucking day get any worse?

"Hey, Haruno, you forgot about something," God, why did I have to ask that, "Karin, how nice to see you again," I sarcastically blabbered turning to her and seeing her in usual, four inch mini-skirts and a red vest, practically showing her B-cups, her _usual _skanky-ness.

"Yeah, whatever," she snapped, flipping her black extensions, "Next time I see you _doing _sex instead of _writing _about it with my Sasuke-kun; you are and definitely will be in deep shit. Got it?"

Okay, this is definitely pissing me off and killing my day, "First of all you shitty little bitch, Sasuke is not nor never nor will never be yours. Second, flipping your hair makes me want to take that fake wig of yours. And lastly, shut the fuck up and stay the hell away from _me _and _my _partner, do you got it?"

She stomped off, an angry look in her face. Oh fuck, this was not going to end well.

**Literature Class...**

Lit was actually one of my favourite subjects of all.

First of all, the teacher was absolutely _not _a bitch. She gave us homework twice a week and she was definitely petite and lady like. I loved how she teaches, gentle and of course strategic.

Second, literature is very, very easy. I love reading, maybe that's why.

Lastly, the teacher, Ms. Yuhi, actually lets us watch various plays, including 'Cats' which we were going to watch today.

In fact, I was so excited. I loved _Cats; _it was truly amazing and very musical. Well duh, it was a musical so they are composed of my two favourite things in the world; Music and Theatre (three if you include Sasuke-kun). If they weren't both here today, I would be dying in hell.

"Alright class, settle down. The musical is already starting," Ms. Yuhi reminding the class while pushing the DVD in to the player, in just a few seconds, the movie started.

My stress just relieved as songs and lines escaped through the speakers.

**Three-Thirty after School...**

The day went by in a flash; Literature, Lunch then a few more subjects and the day was done, but for me, it wasn't officially done.

Shivering, I slowly walked to the school library and feared my own death dream. Dream because, well, I was meeting my true love for so long and death, usually it scares me knowing that I was going to talk about sex for the science project.

I arrived and saw him dug deep in to a book, _Ender's Game_. I guess he was just as innocent, until I saw a pile of books right next to him. _Sexuality: A Learner's Guide_, _Sexual Reproduction for High Scholars, Reproductive Human Basis, Sexuality and Stuff You Need to Know, Sex Before Babies _and _Young Adults: Should Sex be learned?_

The last one was oddly curious, _Courtship: Learning it from Yesterday to Today_, very, very unusual indeed; maybe another book of his.

"Uh, hey Sasuke, that's a pretty big pile of books you got there," I stammered, he just chuckled, _so hot _and smirked up to me, "It's for the project, we all want to get a good grade right?" He patted the chair right next to him and ushered me to site my but right next to him, then unwontedly, I blushed in to a deep shade of red. Shit, but he chuckled.

"What's so funny? I blushed, damn it," his eyes still focused on mine, but a redder and darker colour just flushed up to my cheeks a little more.

"I know that, I'm not blind, Sakura." He smirked and _stroked _my cheek, yes ladies and gentlemen; he stroked my red flushed cheeks, "You're just too cute when you blush," Oh my God...

"Y-You _complimented _me, I mean like you fucking complimented me! Are you hitting on...?" I stammered then his lips went to a smirk in to a straight line, "Now, now Sakura, we have work to do," he said straight, but his velvet voice curved perfectly.

"Well, okay, so which one?" I said as I pointed to the fucking pile of books, damn it; I don't have a mind of a damn computer. "Well," he chuckled, so sexily, "you choose, I don't really care which one."

I honestly didn't know what to choose, some were just too hard to look at and some were not actually my type of books. I chose two and dug deep in to it, notes started filling my pink filler notebook. Thirty minutes passed by and I saw a little info every time I turned to a page. Turns out that sex wasn't all about _fucking,_ it could also mean bringing a newborn into life. So it wasn't all that bad, especially when you have done it with the man you actually want to live with for the rest of your life.

An intense hour passed, sort of awkward moments came and passed our way, though we kept the conversation going. And by _us, _I meant Sasuke. I wasn't really the person to talk about most; I'm more of a listener.

Other than the boring topics we had discussed, he suddenly mumbled, "Have you ever had _sex, _Sakura?"

The question struck me, what the fuck did he just ask? I didn't even want to answer him; I mean, what the hell am I gonna say? Sorry, I didn't, I'm virgin, so fuck me up? Certainly not, but I'll try to keep my cool or just lose control.

"No, I-I haven't," yep, there goes my _cool. _

"Hn, okay."

What? That's just about it? He goes and says, _Hey Sakura have you had any sex before? _Then he answers just a freaking OKAY! Okay, that is _not _okay!

I grumbled in dissatisfaction, knowing that Sasuke is pissing me off a little here. Though, I seem to be more attracted to him than usual.

"Well, would you like to try?"

"..."

**Cliff hanger! End of chapter 2, see you at chapter three...**


	3. Eradicated Drama

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**Author's Note: **Here is the third chapter, and I think this one turned out pretty well! Guess what, I got 69 over 75 in my social exam! You have no idea how awesome that turned out to be. And also a little note, I made this one early huh? Well, I had so much extra time and squeezed this one in! I'm so happy, I could never be happier than a pig in a mud pit. Review, cookies will be given!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I don't own Naruto, just the title, plot and summary.

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**  
Chapter 3: Shocking Stuff

I shook uncontrollably, what did he just say?

"I don't mean that in a way that I want to have sex with you," he glared, clearly, he was pissed off. How would I know? It's weird; he asked me if I wanted to have sex, what am I supposed to answer?

"Sorry, I thought the question-"

"Just don't ever remember anything I told you," he said. All of sudden he was hitting on me, then he asks me if I wanted to have sex, now... He just suddenly ignores the fact that he asked me a _very _personal question!

I started to change the topic, so I asked him who he would want to have sex with. And guess what he answered a very simple,

"Karin." Yeah, and suddenly my heart ached and it broke in to a million pieces, shattering everything that was inside of me, like it did four years ago.

_**Twelve Years Old**_

"_Hey Sasuke," I walked up right to him, and smiled brightly._

"_Hn," He was the same as always, but I clearly got used to that fact. He wasn't really a man with rich vocabulary, or maybe just nothing to say. _

"_I want to talk to you about this... _guy _and I really like him so, do you know how to tell a guy how you feel about him?" I know I'm trying to hit on him. I know I'm trying to make him jealous. And of course, who else would I love? Of course it's always, Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Talk to him, I don't know, just says something." His reply, well, was really hurtful. Doesn't he know, that maybe, I do like him? _

"_Say something, like, what?" I tried to not cry; of course I even tried to be a little sweeter and nicer. But really, Sasuke wasn't the type of guy who liked sweet stuff, all those romantic, cheesy, sweet stuff. _

"_Just leave Sakura, before your father comes," he just has to mention my dad. My dad that I love so much that I can't stand the fact that he never liked the Uchihas, I mean, they are nice and they are really handsome. So what's the problem? They're rich, well so what? We are rich too, but what the hell is the matter? Just as long as I have my phone, pop tarts and of course, my dignity, I would be fine as well as that. _

_Dad tried to explain the fact that the Uchihas and Harunos are one-on-one company rivalry. They are completely competitive of each other; I mean damn, everyone earns money. _

"_Sakura, just go already," he actually glared at me, and soon after, _she _appeared. _

_Karin. The girl's parents wanted her to marry Sasuke, and of course, Sasuke's parents wanted Sasuke to marry her. _

_In a way I didn't expect, that when Karin cuddled, he responded to the affection, caressing her hair. He actually smiled. _

"_Oh, okay," slowly, a glimmering tear by the side of my cheek, waiting for its arrival down on the ground. _

That day haunted me forever, why, oh why is my life this miserable?

"Listen, I have to go now, as in, right now. Okay?" I replied miserably, trying to hold back my squeamish tears. He nodded, still eying the stupid book. I never actually thought he cared, as in, ever. I love him but, he doesn't notice me. "I'll just borrow these two books and I'll give you the report tomorrow," I grabbed the two books and headed my way outside the library. The air was thin between us, and by God I'll be in eternal damnation if I try to make him notice me tomorrow. It'll be a life threatening sort of shit.

When I got home, I when straight to my laptop and opened my facebook, saw nothing but the same thing every day. _No notifications. _

I typed in a status, and clearly, it mean well.

**"Sakura Haruno **He loves me, but will he ever notice it? I'll be in eternal damnation if it was soon to break, clearly, I think it IS happening."

After a while, writing my report, doing my homework and studying for the Math Test tomorrow, the day went on in quick flash, it was hurry, but it got me done and hungry.

7:43

My parents weren't home yet, so I ordered cheese pizza and got myself a glass of milk, turned on the T.V. and sat lump on the sofa. Then sooner, the delivery came, so I ate like, five pieces and got me a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. The ice cream quickly melted my sad senses and the Spongebob melted my stress senses. It seemed to turn out well, as the day and moments passed on...

I opened my math book once more and noticed a note,

_**Sakura, **_

_**Meet me at the Konoha Gardens tomorrow at 7:30 PM. Don't be late and wear something inappropriate. See you until then.**_

_**-urckret1derlnd. **_

There are two things that I noticed weird here. First is the Konoha Gardens; it is my favourite place in the whole world I could probably relieve myself in to, second, the weird nickname or maybe user name written on the bottom; _urckret1derlnd. _

Something is pretty suspicious here, if only I could decode the weird name on the bottom. Maybe it could actually mean something, like a message. I tried to separate it, slowly decoding the message.

**U R CKRET 1 DERLND **

**URC KRET1 DERLND**

**UR CKRET 1DERLND**

Wait a second; I think it says _Your Secret Wonderland._

I remember this phrase; it was a book I read when I was in the Konoha Gardens. This book was written by my Granny and she wrote it especially for me, it was my favourite book when I was eight. But, the last remaining question on my mind is...

_Who wrote the frickin' note? _

Just when I was about to try and think about the answer, a doorbell rung and I quickly skipped to the door. I opened and saw Ino, well Ino and all my friends, and Naruto. They all stepped in, when I clearly did not welcome them, and hopped onto my couch. Except for Hinata, she was cool like that.

I gladly invited Hinata to sit down and she gratefully agrees, being so lady-like.

"So, forehead, what happened between you and hot stuff?" She smirked and I definitely knew what she was thinking, and boy I was far from her thoughts.

"No, actually it got worse when he was talking." I almost cried when I told them the story, but I really broke in to tears when I told them that, "Sasuke wanted to try and fuck Karin," yes, that I cried whole-heartedly.

"THAT FUCKING TEME DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE'S MESSING WITH!" Naruto yelled, and Hinata, being the adequate girlfriend (Yes, they are dating) told him to quiet down a little.

"Why fuck would he want to have sex with that son of a bitch?" Ten-Ten replied, slowly embracing me and rubbing my back with circles, while I helplessly cry and cry.

"He deserves you best Sakura-Chan, and you know it," Hinata smiled, I smiled as well, but just a really, _sad _smile.

After a while, I let the guys eat some pizza and ordered one more. We watched a movie, and soon after, my sadness began to lower.

It really doesn't matter what the world is telling me, just as long as my friends are there to comfort. Yeah, maybe I do love Sasuke Uchiha and I want him to love me aimlessly. Maybe the world will never agree to that, but my friends will fight just to make me believe. Now that is one hell of true friendship.

"I don't get, how did the guy get to marry the girl, if he was married to the other girl? Isn't that like cheating?" Naruto, being the curious idiot, asked for the umpteenth time.

"Naruto, you've been asking that ever since the movie started!" I whacked him on the head, and he just mumbled, "Sorry, Sakura-Chan. But, OUCH! That really hurts; can you massage it, Hinata-Chan?" He slowly caressed his head, while Hinata was blushing as she moved towards it.

_Sigh, _everyone here has someone to love. I wish... I wish I had that special someone too...

After an hour passed, the clock suddenly read, 8:59, which was probably a little too late because my parents should be home by now.

Minute after minute, the gang started to become smaller, everyone left and I was the only one here, which made me kind of lonely. I don't really, though maybe, like being lonely, especially when I'm sad.

I hopped upstairs and quickly ran up to my room, skipping to the bookshelf; I grabbed the book, _Your Secret Wonderland_ and hurriedly ran to the couch.

I opened my favourite part, chapter 4; page 145

_As the sunlight beamed on the embracing couple, their radiance glowed in to brilliant warmth. The two smiled at each other; she, having that beautiful shine blooming out, was truly very amazed. The true dream, of one's love and one who was hoped to be love, is to be perfectly imperfect, though challenges may come, the one who truly seeks you, is the one meant for you. The person to be with you will come, he will be there, waiting, until then, and you have a lifetime to work this out. _

"_True nobility will come from the heart of steel." –William Shakespeare_

"Ah, don't I just love life-changing quotes?" I sighed to myself, as I shifted from left to right finding comfort.

I smiled and finally, drifting my eyes into _my _own secret wonderland.

_Dreams, is your own secret wonderland...

* * *

_

**Review please, and you will be amazed... **


	4. Heartbreaking Moments

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**Author's Note:** Wow, sorry I took so long eh? I was caught up with some sleep and some lame school work. Anyways, I hope you like this one, (I'll bet you'll hate this one sooner at the end) but you'll just to find out okay? This one's pretty long too, right? Yeah, okay, review-no-jutsu!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the curious idiot, _Naruto. _I don't own the bubbly cherry blossom, _Sakura. _And of course, I don't own the asshole, _Sasuke. _

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**  
Chapter 4: Heart-Breaking Moments

"Sakura, Sakura dear, wake-up honey," my mom gently tugged me to get out of the... bed? Well, that's weird; I thought I was in the couch.

"Hey mom, how did I get in the bed? Wasn't I on the couch?" I asked her, my eyes still waiting to be closed. She paused and then smiled, "Honey, your dad carried you, I hope you don't mind." I smiled as well; it wasn't like my dad to carry me, or hug me or kiss me. He wasn't truly that affectionate towards me.

Then it struck me, "Mom, what took you so long last night? I mean, I had to order, like, two pizzas and one Ben and Jerry's pint of ice cream to keep me company," It wasn't like my mom and dad to be home in such a late hour, they were masters of the time. They would be like super organized, like, when they say thirty minutes, they really meant thirty minutes!

"Honey, I hope you don't mind, but we were on a trip last night. Didn't you read my not on the fridge? The one that says, _**'We'll be home late, hope you don't mind Love, Mom and Dad'**_?" I tried to remember, but that note really didn't strike through my mind. But, at least they were home safely; it was much easier actually to call me.

"Well, I hope _you _don't mind that I invited my friends over last night," I said, acting innocent, she just chuckled. "That explains the mess last night, it clearly writes _Naruto _all over it,"

My parents' and Naruto's folks were pretty close, they were almost related. Naruto and I on the other hand aren't really that lovable, we were just like any other best-friend-rivalry sort of type, like brothers and sisters.

I glanced at the clock, and shit, I was going to be late. I was also afraid to show myself to Karin and Sasuke, I don't think I can handle it.

7:24.

"Honey, you're going to be late! Hurry up and take a shower," she said as she pushed off the bed and in the bathroom, "Don't take too long!"

My morning was gullible. Preparing was worse. I had to take a bath, fix my stuff, eat my breakfast, blower my hair, brush my teeth, put on some clothes! Damn it, cramming is definitely not a fan of mine.

Thankfully, time was helpful. I had exactly 10 minutes before the bell rang. But, I do have a problem. School is four streets away, how in the whole fucking universe am I going to get there in time?

I said my good-bye's and hurriedly ran out of the door; quickening my pace as I crossed from street to street. It was tiring; but admits it; it was good enough for exercise.

**School Gates...**

I quickly skipped to the gate, and in the nick of time, the bell ran furiously across the school doors. Teens running around the hallways and teachers hurriedly crossed from each door to door, searching their rooms. Yes, such a regular day for us students.

First period, _Advanced Algebra, _then, _Physics, _then _History _and the worst of it all, _Biology. _It's not that I hate the period though; the consequences that actually happened yesterday. The study date, the _confrontation _and of course all the drama; man, that day was one hell of a day.

I scurried on to the room 203 and found; guess what, no one else but Karin, sitting next to her posy, Ruki, Haruhe and the one I thought my best friend was, Sana.

They were all rat-out bitches. And to have guessed the hint, they were not nice. Never, ever in the lives of those who lived were they ever nice; not even to the people elder than them.

Ruki, is sort of the big enemy of Ten-Ten. Both fighting for the same man, Neji Hyuuga, they have the biggest rivalry every told. I mean, when Ten-Ten would greet Neji, Ruki would even start a conversation. At first, it was a healthy rivalry. But in the end, they both headed to Principal Tsunade's office.

Haruhe, not much to say, but I do know this; she is loud-mouth-fucker-and-gossiping-drama-queen, loudmouth who loves Naruto to death, and is a bitchy gossiper; was really not what Hinata would want to hear. Last year, Haruhe produced a gossip that Hinata had her picture nude and sold it to Kiba; man that Hinata almost fucked her up damn hard. You would not believe how many _months _they both got detention.

Sana, the twin sister of Karin; totally like her and is an all out kiss up. She used me, _hard. _And damn it that was a total fucker. She was my best friend, and then all of a sudden when I was six, she started saying all my secrets and Karin would make the worst out of it. Then when I was eight, she made me cry by getting all my dolls and cutting them in shreds. What did I do? Well, when I was eleven, I took some rope, tied her up in the bathroom and crazily cut her hair in to different forms. It took me a while to ignore the guilt, but when you're sixteen you enjoy laughing at moments like that.

And when you are sixteen, things _happen. _You learn _heart breaks _and heart breaks _from _crushes, and yeah so you weren't prepared. Well, all of us weren't too.

"Class, class... Please, settle down," Mr. Sarutobi announced as he entered the classroom; holding his thick math books to his side and a cigarette strapped on the right corner of his mouth.

Everyone returned to their seats immediately, and as usual, putting on their best poker faces to keep them awake.

Mr. Sarutobi started writing simultaneous and literal equations on the board, all the _x _and _y _crap plastered on the board. Everyone groaned, I mean, who _loved _algebra anyways? Frickin' crap won't be down until the second semester, and tell you what, that is **months **away and God; I won't stand months of studying _x _for so long.

"Okay class, so we learned last week removing the denominator from (1) could rearrange the equation. Now, uh, Miss Haruno, if you may," my jade eyes looked up to him confused, what the hell? Why do they always call me? "I want you to answer this equation please,"

I got up and answered the question; five snorting noises were heard from the back, obviously, Karin's posy.

Mr. Sarutobi told all of them to shut up, so I can finish my answer. It was easy, _x=3, y=-2._

"Very good Miss Haruno, five recitation points for you."

To my amazement, they cheered, they all cheered. It was cool, but then stupid bell rung to my misfortune.

"Aw..." The whole class faked; they would do this every time the bell rung. They _pretended_ to like the lesson, is more a gross understatement.

Everyone ran out of the room, rushing to find their lockers. I headed out to locker 210 and grabbed my Physics book.

Physics, ah, physics. Not my most favourite subject, though I had a rough time learning it, the topic was pretty amusing. Not only was it challenging; it also opens lots of doors for me. I realized now that Literature and Physics were one of my best subjects. History and Alegbra though, were the worst.

The first bell grabbed everyone's attention, in shrills of shrieks but I for one, kept calm. Besides, it's only the first bell. The second bell though, was a pain killer.

I quickly skedaddled to room 302, which was on the ground floor, and as you can see, I was on the third floor. Not very easily, but I quickly jumped on the flights of stairs and headed my way to the Physics lab.

I arrived in just the nick of time (thankfully!) and Mr. Maito just arrived right after I seated my butt on the chair.

As usual, Mr. Maito had his bowl-cut hair, his shining pearly teeth and his _youth _speech.

"Good morning my dear children of youth, how are all of you today?" Okay, Mr. Maito may be as hyper as fat child eating chocolate cake; but he was one of the best teachers you would have known. In fact, he ranked no. 4 teacher of the year for the Konoha Institutional Education.

Though he was too hyper; that kind of affects the class spirit. Normally they would groan, stay quiet or mumble a sad, "Okay..."

"Alright... Today, we are going to study, the base source of the Natural branch of physics, most likely, the behaviour of the universe..." His lecture began with an introduction, then comes the PowerPoint presentation, then the recitation and of course the conclusion. A few notes can be added too.

An hour seemed to pass by quickly, which was the right timing of his conclusion. "Class, since we have learned a lot today, I would want you to write an essay about the _new phenomena _we have talked about, make sure you submit it next week, okay, class dismissed." As we all went out, the bell rang, just in the perfect timing.

Next class... Next class, history! History, one of my worst actually, so I have to pay a lot of attention today, considering it would be very boring.

I ran to the second floor, room 208, where Mr. Uchiha would be waiting. Yeah, guess who? Itachi Uchiha, he's Sasuke's brother. He maybe twenty-one, but hell, he is so hot. It's hard to maintain the focus since he was totally bullshit cute.

I grabbed a seat, right in the front. Hey, I gotta do something to make myself listen to the hot guy, eh?

"Morning class," everyone looked up front, and damn, he was in one of those outfits that made girls giggle and drool.

He started giving out a lecture, and smile at times when we guessed the right answer.

"Sakura," oh God, do my teachers favour me now? "Answer this question please," He pointed at the board, "Uh... World War I?"

He smiled, "Good."

I sighed in relief; I really didn't want to disappoint him and all, he was just a good teacher and no way am I going to fail in his class _again. _

RING!

Yes! Lunch was finally here and I am free!

I ran out the door and headed my way to the cafeteria, of course, I headed to my locker first.

As soon as I opened the locker 210, a pink sticky note was stuck to the side.

_**Sakura, **_

_**I hope you don't forget what will happen at 7:30 in the Konoha Gardens today. Don't be late. **_

_**-urckret1derlnd**_

_**P.S. In case you don't come, I'll just have to come to you at your house. (Yes, I know where you live.)**_

The beautiful, elegant writing caught me dumbstruck. Who else would have that gorgeous handwriting? Not many people have as beautiful calligraphy as that; I wonder what idiot (or hunk) would want with me in the Konoha Gardens.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, come on! You don't want to miss out on the buffet they have today!" Naruto's banshee voice came out right in the hallway, causing everyone to stare.

"Naruto, you idiot," Ino whacked him on the head, causing a raspberry-coloured bump sticking right out of his head. "You want people to notice you? Well, it's working quite well!"

Hinata stopped Naruto before a racket would start, "Hmpf! You're lucky that Hinata-Chan's so pretty!" Just before you could say _dattebayo!, _he slid his arms right around Hinata's tiny waist, causing a very pale girl to blush as red as strawberry.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Ino started, but I thankfully, would want to whack her on the head, so I did. "Oww Sakura! You know my head is very fragile,"

"Just because your blonde hair growing on top of it doesn't mean it's fragile, son of a pig!"

"You know what guys, just stop, okay? Let's eat before it's all out," Ten-Ten dragged us in the cafeteria, avoiding unnecessary fights.

Ah, lunch, my most favourite time of day; where you can smell sushi, fresh tempura and the goodness of chit-chatting with friends.

I stepped in line and ordered my favourite meal, "Japanese Sunomono Salad and Ramen Tempura, add in soy sauce please."

The cook slid in my dish and added soy sauce, just the way I like it.

The gang and I headed to a table set for ten; right next to the window and having a good view of the Populous People.

The _Populous People _is a name that Ino and I called for the kids who are out going and easily catches attention. Some of them are nice, some of them... Well, they're just not the cool type that you would want to capture attention.

Examples of these not-cool-types are Karin's Posey. Their gang is another kind of group that transfers from table to table, and tries to fit in. Wearing their mini-skirts and see-through halter tops; those are the kind of girls that describes _slut _all the way.

"Itadakimasu," I should really get my mind of things, today was not really the perfect day to complain to myself.

Just as I was about to savour the delicious crab stick stuck between the chopsticks, a large hand slapped across the table, "Hello Haruno-San,"

Sasuke-kun... Oh My Frickin' Tempura what the hell am I going to say?

_Okay, okay, stay calm Sakura. You can handle this... It's going to be A-O.K. _

"Uh... He-Hey Sasuke-kun, so... Hi!" Yeah, there goes my cool again.

His usual grin was once again stuck on his perfectly pale face, "I was wondering... If," _If what? What Sasuke-kun! Tell me! _"I was wondering if Karin could be my partner, you know, because well, she basically needs my help."

"B-But... I already made the report-" Just as the report was attached to my hand, his own hands snatched it before I could even show it to him.

"Thanks," he left and walked away, turning his back on him.

"BASTARD!" Naruto, _my most dearest friend _finally stood up (literally!) and speak out for myself.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW THE HELL SAKURA-CHAN WORKED THAT HARD FOR THAT REPORT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST SNATCH THAT RIGHT OUT OF HER AND WALK OUT!" Naruto wasn't the only one who actually spoke out too, Ino was the next in line to bad mouth Sasuke.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE A SON-OF-A-FRICKIN'-BITCH, YOU KNOW THAT UCHIHA?"

"Sakura-San, please stop the madness." Hinata said, pleaded was more of the term.

I walked right in front of him, "You know what? If I don't get a grade, then... You won't too." I ripped off the paper and sliced in two halves, throwing that crap on the floor.

"You couldn't care less on how I do these things for you," Slowly, teardrops slid on the sides of my cheeks falling down on the ground.

"I would never care for you, Haruno."

* * *

**Yeah, I know right, asshole Sasuke. Breaking Sakura-Chan's heart like it was some kind of sake bottle; don't worry dear fans. Painful revenge is about to get some action!**


	5. The Confrontation

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, hello! What's up? Sorry for the lateness, but I was busy, I hope you don't mind. I promise I'll make it up for you guys. In three days, you will see chapter six in the making! I hope you like this chapter, I really had hard time thinking about this chapter, and I just hope it's worth it. Fuku-No-Jutsu! (it means review! You better beware, this is a genjutsu!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto for the sake of hell and heaven!

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

Chapter 5: Confrontation

RING!

I c-can't believe... HE JUST SAID THAT TO ME! WHAT A FUCKER!

Stupid, stupid Uchiha... I swear I would never want to see his angel-looking face; his elaborate midnight-blue eyes and his gorgeous looking locks. UGH! Why am I still complementing him! I hate him, I hate his shitty guts. I swear I _regret _meeting him!

"Sakura-Chan, here sit with me," Ino gently said, patting the stool beside here. I curtly agreed and gave her a comforting smile, assuring her I was okay. "You know what Ino, I owe you. Big time,"

"Don't fuss about it forehead, it's time I actually stood up for you." She rubbed my back and gently stroked it, "it's time that frickin' Uchiha learned his lesson."

"Class, class, sit down," Mr. Hatake finally said, lifting his gaze up from his _Icha Icha Paradise _book. He never really ran out of those books huh? What an addict.

"Alrighty, let's just get this over with before you animals start leaving," he joked, no one really laughed though, "Okay... Uh, Sasuke, you wanted to tell me something?"

God, _him _again, I swear I would strangle him if I saw _him. _I'd feed him to snakes if I had the chance, ripping his perfectly pale skin... _Shut the hell up Sakura!_

"Yeah, I would like to change my partner to Karin," Ew. Gross, what a total fuck-up, really now, he would replace _me _with that excuse for a human?

"Uh, why, don't you know the rules, Sasuke? _Once you have a partner, you will never have to leave him or her._"

"Uh, you know Mr. Hatake, uh it's really okay, I'll just do the project by myself," I stood up and spoke out, leaving Ino dumbstruck and the others gasp in shock. Well, Sasuke just stood there, poker face plastered.

Being the _Mad Hatter, _Ino pulled me down hard and faced me, her cerulean eyes in rage. "Are you crazy, forehead! No wait, I already know that!" She whispered fiercely, shaking me as if I was going to be milkshake.

"Ino, I _know _what I'm doing." I patted her shoulder; telling her that everything is going to work out perfectly.

Mr. Hatake first showed a scowl, and then his eyes turned to normal, actually, his eyes lit up brightly. "You know maybe then, it can be a good idea too."

Faces lifted to Mr. Hatake's masked face, "Just so you know, Sakura will be studying _Human Reproductive Basis _and Sasuke, you will be studying... Ah! _Ithcyology: The Study of Japanese Fishes in Rivers._"

RING!

"Okay, class dismissed." Mr. Hatake said flatly while gathering his books and his papers, then trailing out of the door. "I expect the project done by next week," his last words mumbled as he slammed his way out of the door.

Teens racing out of the school and taking a last look in their lockers; some were headed to the library and I... I was going to the Konoha Gardens.

I gathered my things on top of the desk and headed for locker 210, yet again, beautiful calligraphy writing was written on the green sticky-note.

_**Sakura, **_

_**I hope you don't forget; 7:30 at the Konoha Gardens. Wear something **__**appropriate.**_

_**-urckret1derlnd**_

_**P.S. Just in case you forget, we have a history test on Friday, better study.**_

Weird... How did this guy know that we're having a test? What am I going to study? It's also weird how the green sticky note was posted on top of my history book.

Reluctantly, I really grabbed my history book and (just in case) my science, along with the two books that I borrowed from the library.

"Hey, hey Sakura-Chan... Hey you, don't ignore me Sakura-Chan! Did you forget that I actually saved your ass during lunch!" Naruto yelped out and had his arms waving around like retard trying to fly.

"Naruto, shut up will you?" Ino –once again- was annoyed and whacked him painfully on the head; his skull increasing to a big bump, red and throbbing.

"HAVE YOU NO MERCY, YAMANAKA!" his left hand rubbing the bright red bump stuck in the middle of his clueless head.

"Shut up, both of you please." Ten-Ten pleaded, rubbing her temple with her forefinger and thumb.

Ten-Ten once again dragged the two arguing blonds and let their way out of the hallways; pushing them through the fresh cute grass.

"TEN-TEN STOP IT! I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Ino yelled breaking away from Ten-Ten's tomboy grasp, Naruto, on the other hand, kept his left hand caressing on the big bump on his head. "Ouch... Do you think I should go to the clinic?"

"S-Sure Naruto, here, I'll accompany you." Hinata gently said, avoiding her stammering habit and gently tugging Naruto's right arm. Naruto happily accepted and they both treaded to the Clinic, without looking back, well Naruto anyways.

"I-I'll see you later, Ino-Chan and S-Sakura-Chan, ja-ne!" Hinata exclaimed, still clutching the hand of her beloved Naruto.

"Well forehead, it's just you and me, huh?" I sighed, no thanks Ino, I have a _confrontation _with a guy who I barely know, plus he's a psychic.

"Sorry Ino, I can't. I have to do my Bio homework and study for the History Test tomorrow," Ino grunted in dissatisfaction, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure your precious _Shika-Kun _would love to take you shopping non-stop."

At first Ino scowled, but then, using her medium-sized brain, she thought for a moment and looked overjoyed. Seems like she caught up with my idea quite fine, that's a new record. "Oh God, you are so right Sakura-Chan! I am so treating you shopping next week!"

She dashed off, searching for Shikamaru. _That lazy ass better run for his life; he's going to get his wallet empty. _

The afternoon air was overwhelming; everything was in spring bloom. The birds chirped their kind of sweet-toned melody. Freesia air was in musk-scent and the lust of the spring seasonal Sakura blossoms just danced with delight. Everything around here was perfect, no more, no less than just another spring day.

My walk towards the cream coloured house was enjoyable; I felt completely breezed. It's pretty good to start relaxing during the stressful days around here; everything moved in a rush, in an iambic rhythm.

"Mama, I'm home!" I shouted, skipping around the burgundy coloured rug, and slouching on the black leather couch and pulling my feet up on the wooden coffee table.

Mom came in the living room with her usual outfit setting; a blue and pink sleeve dress with a doily flower pattern that reaches five inches down her knee and of course, her white apron which toned her tan-coloured skin just right.

"Honey, put your foot down, it's rude," she said, snapping off my converse-covered feet down the floor, "Mom, chill. It's not like people are looking. Besides, this is our house, remember?"

"Darling, I told you about etiquette manners. It's not proper for a lady like you to be acting like this," mom shook her head in disappointment, "Sometimes really I think you're a rebel duchess in a way,"

I blinked at her, _twice. _"A rebel _duchess_?"

"Yes, dear," she said blankly, grabbing the white cloth and wiping it across her fists and knuckles. "You see, if we put it in a fairy tale sort-of-lifestyle, you're a rebel duchess in family tradition."

"A family tradition... I heard dad talk about that for some time when I was little," When I was a kid, dad loved to talk about stories. Once, he told something like _family traditions _and something like that, but for sure, I couldn't really remember. I was really, really young back then; my brain was way too tiny to store all those fairy tale stories.

"Yes, well, go do your homework then." She smiled, and patted my shoulder, "Hey mom, do you mind if I go to the Gardens at around seven-thirty? I have this uh... Meeting with uh... uh, a friend, yeah..."

"Well, be sure you'd be back at around eight, your dad will be home by then, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I know mom." I said, skipping up to my room and ready to face the consequences of homework and studies. I wondered then, is there really a test tomorrow at History? How very... mysterious. And, how does this guy know that there will be test? Very, very mysterious indeed...

It seems like an eternity for me after I finished all the school work given to me, so many things were meant to be done; it's a miracle that I finished all of them at...

**6:59**

Wow, I better get ready.

I slipped on my dark blue skinny jeans and my black tee shirt quoting, _You're Just Another Work of Cupid's Arrow, _put on my pink and black converse with naturally designed cherry blossom petals and grabbed my purse and black jacket (Just in case it rains) and from the looks of it, it seemed like the sky was ready to pursue an angel's tears.

I tied up pink tresses in a pony tail and clipping my side bangs with a pink Marceline clip.

"Sweetheart, do you want a snack? I made rice balls!" Ah mom, the things she does to make me happy. I trailed downstairs inhaling the beautiful scent of sweet rice balls in the air.

I moaned in ecstasy, "Mmm that smells amazing mom!" I ran towards the kitchen seeing mom holding a tray of freshly made rice balls.

"Here, have some." She smiled, patting my rosette coloured hair.

It was hard to resist mom's cooking, so when she said to have _some, _I actually had seven rice balls. I hope it won't affect me during dinner tonight.

**7:23**

OH SHIT.

"See you at dinner mom, bye!" I ran across the patted wood and pushed the antique doors out of my way, heading towards the luscious areas filled with flowers, butterflies, fresh cut grass and blooming Sakura trees, a place which I call _my own secret wonderland._

I arrived there, from which I think is in the nick of time! The _mystery man _isn't here though... Maybe he was late.

And so I sat a gazed upon the beautiful splendour of Konoha Gardens; the perfect place to relax and reduce your stress. The beautiful sun setting glistens up on the field, flowers of all kind sprinkled among the fresh green grass. Tall Sakura trees hinder alongside the hills; the smell of lavender freesia fills the aura scents.

I sighed. What is taking him so long? Maybe... Maybe he forgot, yeah. I swear if he doesn't appear in the next five minutes, I am stomping my way home.

Seconds merely past by, nothing happened still. The same aura was there, but the mystery man still did not appear.

"I'm glad you came, Sakura-Chan. Sorry I was late," a velvet voice came from behind, and his musk-filled sound beautifully rolled out my name. I wonder who is it...

"Oh my God... I know you!" I said to him, without turning my back. I finally knew the mystery man was, and how he knew that there was an upcoming History test.

**WOOHOO! Cliff hanger in the house people! I hope you liked this one, review!**


	6. I Know You!

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

**Author's Note: **Sorry I'm so fucking late, I know you should hate me because I'm so fucking late. Don't hit me your tomatoes, please! Just please give them to Sasuke, thank your!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Naruto**, I simply enjoy making wonderful stories of it in the website . Got a problem? Well then, consult Masashi Kishimoto he made Naruto.

**The Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**  
Chapter 6: I Know You!

"Itachi... Uchiha! T-That's how you know we have a test tomorrow, wow... Who knew!" He smiled genuinely, and sat right beside me, patting my shoulder. "It's good you came, Sakura-Chan."

"Yeah, so why did you call me here anyways?" His face turned from a genuine smile to the Uchiha's signature poker face. As usual, "I saw the little show during lunch today..."

Oh God, he had to bring that up. It wasn't really the best moment to explain what happened.

"Just to think, you two were like best friends when you were five..." His crimson eyes gazed up the sky, admiring its calm, blue blanket. "I remembered when I had to carry each of you up that tree." He chuckled, his eyes turning now down to the ground. "I really wondered what happened to you two,"

Those memories will just keep rolling back and forth on my head; I just wish those times would slow down. It was the best days of my life; the times when I was noticed, I enjoyed stuff like those. Itachi was right; what happened?

"Maybe it's that little piece of crap, _Karin._" My face turned to scowl; remembering all my memories shattered in to a million pieces of crap thanks to _Karin. _

"Hn, I never liked her anyways," My scowling face turned to puzzled one. "Why'd you choose her anyways? I mean c'mon, a _bitch_?"

He chuckled, "I know... It was an arranged meeting, Sakura-Chan. Ayame and Karin were like the perfect mixture for our family, I don't know why, but somehow it seems the Mother and Father love their presence,"

"_Ayame?_"

"Well, Ayame is her big sister. It's stupid that I'm going to marry her; but Mother and Father knew it wasn't illegal to marry two brothers and sisters at the same time. So thanks so much to Sasuke, he stepped in,"

For an instance, my heart just broke. "When he met her... It's just... Just love at first sight. God, it was disgusting."

"So he just _liked _Karin when he saw her?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, dumb huh?" I laughed a gentle laugh. "Pretty dumb,"

We continued to converse like this for what seemed like hours, which only passed by minutes or so. Itachi was really comfortable to talk with; he's like a big brother I never had. It's sad though I can't see him anymore; I still remember the times when we had so much fun together with Sasuke. Then the _Great Depression _came; Mom never allowed me to talk with Uchiha's anymore, along with my father.

Moment ruined; because my phone rang.

**Hon, what's taking u so long? Thought you were going 2b home by 8, your dads waiting; hurry now dear. **

**Love, Mom =)**

"You're supposed to be home by now, hm?" he said, as he stood up. Holding out his hand; I gladly took it and stood up. "Yeah, you know how my mom's very overprotective, alongside with my dad, who kills any man that breaks my heart."

He chuckled. "Sure, go ahead." He said, as he patted my head. "I'll see you tomorrow, ja ne, Sakura."

After saying my name, he turned and left without a trace. I smiled to myself while walking home; _finally, someone to talk to other than ramen and shopping._

I arrived home and received a father glaring at me when I entered the doorway, "Dear, you told your mother you'd be home by eight. Be sure you'd be home at the exact time you told us."

"Yes daddy," I breathed in and sighed out loud. "Sorry dad, I just caught up from time... I promise I'll be early next time, and I won't -"

"Talk to those Uchiha's. Good girl, it seems I taught you well." He buzzed in before I could make the answer.

"Alright, alright, let's eat." Mother mumbled, and pushed us both to the dining hall.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Busy, busy, busy. I can't do a damn a homework with dad's sermons. Itachi told me to just to ignore him, but with dad's non-stop talking, I just can't seem to ignore him that much.

"UGH. What the hell am I supposed to do with this... UGH!" I hissed. Itachi sighed and looked even more pissed, but still kept his calm-collected face intact. "Sasuke, I told you, just ignore him. Besides, he just doesn't know what's best."

"Mom should tell him what's best for him. Can't you see that he's _telling _me what I should do with my love life? And that the girl that he's picked is a slut that undresses in front of porn men! I mean, what the hell?" I shrieked.

"Sasuke, just shut up or he'll hear you." He said as he stood up and ruffled my hair. "Be ready for my test tomorrow," was the last thing he said before closing the door behind him.

"Ah, life in here is a shit hole." I opened my History Text Book and began reading chapter four to six. _Sigh, this is going to be a really long night. _

**End. See you at the next chapter...**

**Preview:**

"Leave me alone Sakura,"

"But I want to talk to you, please."

"Shut the hell up, bitch."

_Gasps._


	7. Author's Note: Prior Notice!

**Author's Prior Notice: **

Hello! I have decided to discontinue the story: **Modern Day Romeo and Juliet. **I did not have enough support for this story.

For those who were looking forward to meeting the end of this story, I am truly sorry. I promise to those who reviewed this story and supported it all the way, I am willing to dedicate to you, a one-shot.

Really sorry I had to end this story.

I love you all!

xoxo,

sincerely (louis) vuitton


End file.
